Finding Her
by Soul-sis
Summary: Lewis is happy with his family, and he doesn't wonder about his birth mother anymore, because he already has the family he always wanted. Wilbur, on the other hand is curious about Lewis' birth mother, and he'll stop at nothing to find her.
1. 1995

**Here's yet another fanfic about Lewis' mom. I know this has been done about a million and four times, and I told myself I would never wrote a story about this because it's been done so many times, but I got bored in PEI and I had writer's block on my other fanfics, so with the persuasion of Buddi, I began to write this. Enjoy!**

A young woman sits in the room, on her bed with her legs folded and her arms rested on her legs. Her head is on her crossed arms. She hasn't moved for a while now, and she doesn't want to. She hears her new baby cry, but she ignores him. His cries are getting louder. She tries to shush him, but he keeps on crying.

"I'm trying to think! Leave me alone!" She yells at her baby. He continues to cry.

She gets up and picks him up. He's lying in a pile of clothes as a crib and he's only wearing a disposable diaper. He's probably cold and hungry.

"I'm sorry," She says. The crying softens. She gently rocks her baby in her arms. "Please forgive me, but not for that, but for what I'm going to do."

She puts her baby back into the clothing crib. She puts a cloak over her dress. She looks at herself in her mirror. When she puts her hood over her head, her brown eyes and blond hair disappear.

She grabs a blue blanket from the floor and wraps her baby in it. He stops crying when he's warm in the blanket.

The woman walks to the front room, where she finds a cardboard box. She slips her baby into the box. It fits him perfectly. She slips on her red shoes, the first thing she sees. She opens the door to see it pouring rain.

The woman locks the door behind her and walks out with her baby. She walks down the street. As she walks, she begins to cry. She tries to stop the tears, but it's too late.

The woman arrives at a large building labeled "Sixth Street Orphanage". She walks up the stairs and places the box on the top step. The woman takes her baby out and holds him close to her without saying any words. She wants to hold onto her baby longer, but she hers a foot slipping on the stairs. She turns to see who it is, but she can't see anyone. She decides that it's time to leave the baby.

She gently places him into his box. She quickly gets up and walks away, pulling her hood further over her face. She tries to walk away as quickly as possible. She looks back, wanting her baby back. She regrets giving him up. What if he doesn't find a home? Will he be mad at her?

"I love you, Lewis," Is that last thing she says before she leaves for good.

**This is a little short, I know but the other chapters should be longer. Please review!**


	2. 2037

**Here is chapter one...I think the other one was a prologue. Anyway, I forgot to mention that each chapter jumps from Lewis' mom back to Wilbur. I really don't like the way I'm writing Cornelius and Wilbur...they seem very...is static the right word? I dunno, I just don't like it. This chapter is short, but the next chapter is about 3 and a half pages in my word document. Thanks for the reviews, and as always, enjoy!**

Wilbur creeps up the stairs, hoping to be undetected. He goes up the stairs soundlessly, just as planned. He hears his dad's voice talking to someone, but he can't hear the other person's voice.

"Hold on," Cornelius says. Then, he raises his voice, "Yes, Wilbur?"

"How did you know it was me?" Wilbur asks.

"I just know these things," Wilbur goes up the final flight of stairs to see his dad, and at his side, Carl.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Wilbur asks, now sounding a bit shy.

"You are right now, aren't you?" Cornelius asks.

"I mean talking to you, alone," Wilbur glances up at Carl, then back down to his feet, "just for a minute."

Cornelius and Carl exchange glances, then Carl shrugs. He heads for the stairs, and gives Wilbur a quick smile.

"I'm not punishing you for using the time machine," Cornelius says.

"No, it's not about that," Wilbur says, "I have a question."

"Go on," Cornelius says.

"What's your mom's name?" Wilbur asks.

"Lucille."

"No, your real mom's name."

"No one really knows for sure." Cornelius says. "No one saw her or knew her."

"But you could know with the Memory Sc-" Wilbur begins to ask, but get interrupted.

"I don't want to know what my mom looks like," Cornelius says, "I already have a family, and you do too."

Wilbur looks disappointed, and looks down. Cornelius smiles and places his hand on his son's shoulder to make him look up, "Why do you want to know these things?"

"I'm just curious, and I want to know how you can't be." Wilbur admits.

"I've just never wanted to know, since I already have the parents I always wanted, the best friend I always wanted, and the world's greatest son," Cornelius explains.

"Ok," Wilbur says, understandingly. Wilbur turns to walk down the stairs. As he finishes the first flight, he passes Carl.

"Cover for me," Wilbur whispers to Carl.

Carl stops in his tracks. "Cover for...oh, no!" Carl puts his face in his hands, and Wilbur runs off towards the garage.

**I wonder what will happen next? Please review!**


	3. 1993

**Hi! I updated! Exams are coming up in a few weeks *shutters* so I have no idea how consistent updates will be. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

She gets up and hits her alarm clock. She jumps up from under her covers with a big smile on her face. She runs to the kitchen and puts bread in the toaster. She waits a few minutes, then pops up the toast. She takes a huge bite of her un-buttered half toasted bread.

"Mary?"

She turns to see a young woman standing in the doorway. She has long brown hair in a messy French braid. She's dressed in her violet nightdress and matching violet slippers. She's Mary's sister, Heather.

"Hi!" Mary says with a mouthful of her half toasted bread.

"What are you...," Heather trails off.

"Science fair," Mary explains, taking another bite from her bread.

"I see," Heather smiles. That explains it all. Mary is obsessed with science and inventing.

"Gotta run!" Mary exclaims. She runs past Heather and tosses her half toasted bread to her sister. Heather catches it, but fumbles it a bit first, "Uh, thanks."

Mary scurries to her room to get ready. She gets dressed in her favorite and lucky light blue tank top over a while t-shirt. She pulls on a pair of old red pants. Mary steps in front of her mirror. She slips on her glasses over her brown eyes. She pulls her red dyed hair into a ponytail, but lets it go. Then she lets her hair down. "Hmm...," she pulls her hair up again, "hmm...," she puts her hair down. She decides to compromise with herself and pull the back up, but to leave the front down. She gives herself an approving nod and a smile. "Even science geeks can be beautiful," she says to herself.

Mary grabs the large box with her new invention inside for the science fair and leaves.

"Tell Mom and Dad I'm going and I love them!" Mary calls from the front door, "Love you, sis!"

"Love you too!" Heather calls back from the living room, "Break a pocket protector!"

Mary rolls her eyes and smiles. She opens the door, then closes it behind her, then locks it.

"Ok, it's just a science fair, just a science fair...that I'm gonna dominate!" Mary says to herself.

She takes her box over to the school, where the science fair is being held. It's inside the gym, the largest place in the school, and the only place that can stand up to explosions of science projects. Mary takes the box over to a table with a lined piece of paper taped to it. The paper is marked, "Mary Johnson" in neat writing. She looks beyond the desk to see her two friends standing behind the desk.

"Hey, Mary!" One of the girls exclaims.

"Good luck!" The other says with equal happiness.

"Thanks," Mary bashfully smiles.

"So, what's your project?" The first girl, Gina asks. "Volcano?"

"Self-folding newspaper?" Olga, the second girl asks.

"It's a secret!" Mary puts her index finger up to her lips and the two girls exchange smiling glances.

"I love secrets!" Gina exclaims.

"I love them more!" Olga jumps up and down excitedly.

"Ok, since you're my friends, I'll tell you," Mary smiles.

"Well, out with it!" Gina exclaims.

"It's a..." Mary pauses when she looks beyond Gina and Olga. She sees someone behind them. He's Justin Peterson. He's in the science club, with Mary, but he's never noticed her. Mary has had a crush on him since grade nine.

"Out with it!" Gina exclaims again. That brings Mary back to reality.

"Huh?" Mary snaps out of her trance.

"You just zoned out!" Olga announces the obvious.

"What were you staring at?" Gina asks.

"Nothing," Mary says, staring at Justin. Gina and Olga turn around to see what Mary's staring at. They both smile when they spot Justin. They know about Mary's crush, although she never told them, but it was pretty pretty obvious she liked him.

"Geeks in love. Adorable!" Gina teases.

"Oh! You should talk to him!" Olga turns to face Mary again.

"No, I don't thinks it's necessary," Mary fiddles with the box her invention is held in.

"You can't live in fear your whole life," Gina says.

"Come on," Olga begs, taking Mary by her hand. She takes Mary over to Justin's table. As they walk by, Olga gently pushes her into the table. Mary catches herself on the table, and watches Olga walk away.

"Are you ok?" Mary looks up and sees Justin on the other side of the table. Mary stands straight up and puts some of her red hair behind her ear nervously.

"I'm fine," Mary looks down at the table.

"Have we met?" Justin asks, "I'm Justin Louis Peterson, but my friends call me Louis." Mary wants to say, "I know" since she hears his friends call him that all the time.

Mary looks up at him and takes a good look at him. He looks better up close. He has a perfect face, and when she looks him in his perfect blue eyes, she can't help but smile and blush a little. She turns away from him, trying to hide her blushing face.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Mary Johnson," Mary says. She faces Justin, and she pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you before," Justin says.

"I've been here for a while," Mary twists her hair around her finger.

"So, what did you do for the science fair?" Justin asks.

"Oh, I did...I did something," Mary's mind goes blank. "It's kind of stupid."

"Tell me," Justin smiles. "I won't think it's stupid or laugh."

"It's hair dye that you use as spray paint and it only takes a minute to dry," Mary explains. "I already tried the red on my hair. I'm naturally blond." She tucks some hair behind her ear.

"Ah, so you're an inventor?" Justin asks.

"I'd like to be an inventor. I heard that there's a company called Inventco. I want to work there."

"I do, too, but my inventions and projects sometimes get out of hand," Justin laughs to himself. "I'm the reason why they exploded-proof the gym."

"The magnetic paper clip compass?" Mary snickers.

"The exact one," Justin says, smiling his beautiful smile.

"Are you little lovebirds having fun?" The two turn to see their science teacher, Mr. Robinson. He's smiling at the two, teasing them. His smile grows when he sees Mary's face go as red as her hair. "Are you going to set up your projects now?" He asks, still smiling.

"Oh, what is your project?" Mary asks, hoping to buy some more time with Justin.

"Nothing that won't explode, I hope," Mr. Robinson smiles.

"No, I promise, Mr. Robinson," Justin says, sharing the light mood.

"Well, what is it?" Mary asks.

"Spray paint that can be erased," Justin says.

"I think it's time to set up your projects," Mr. Robinson says. The two look a bit disappointed, "But there will be plenty of time to talk after the science fair."

"Good luck," Mary says.

Justin nods, "Good luck to you, too."

Mary goes back to her table, to find Gina and Olga waiting at it.

"So, how did it go?" Gina asks.

"I saw some smiling and blushing!" Olga smiles happily.

"He's nice, and cute," Mary says, blushing again.

"Do you think he's...," Olga smiles, "the one?"

"It's too early to say," Mary says. She takes her invention out of the box. It looks like a bottle of hairspray. "The science fair is starting soon."

Within moments, Mr. Robinson, a woman and a man come to Mary's table. Mr. Robinson has his happy smile on and the woman beside him looks just as happy as well. The man has a straight face and looks unimpressed.

"So, we have Miss. Mary Johnson," The man says.

"This looks good!" The woman says.

"You know it will be!" Mr. Robinson says. He pauses, then his face lightens up, "Oh, I should introduce you!" He motions to the woman beside him, "This is Dr. Krunklehorn." She gives a small wave. Mr. Robinson motions to the man beside Dr. Krunklehorn, "And this is Professor Milward. He's a scout for the science department at the university."

"So, Mary, what do you have here?" Dr. Krunklehord asks excitedly.

"Yes, Miss. Johnson, please begin. Mr. Robinson has been taking about how he thinks this will be great," Professor Milward adds in, sounding just as unemotional as before.

"Well, I often dye my hair, and I noticed that you have to wait twenty minutes for the hair to dry, and it's time consuming and annoying, so I developed a non-toxic dye that changes the color of hair in a matter of seconds, and it only takes a minute to dry. It's professional quality too," Mary explains, showing the bottle of hair dye.

"Hmm, yes, very interesting, Miss. Johnson, but does it work? And how does it work?" Professor Milward doesn't seem to be won over yet, but Dr. Krunklehorn and Mr. Robinson seem to be amazed.

"It works perfectly, Professor Milward," Mary says confidently, "I used it on my hair. It's sprayed on and it works by using a concentrated amount of the chemicals used in hair dye, which allows it to dry faster. There needs to be more dye to make a darker colour, so my hair took longer to dye than I would like to, but I'm sure if I kept working at it, I'll be able to improve it."

"Yes, that's very good, Miss. Johnson," Professor Milward nods, "thank you for showing it to us."

Professor Milward doesn't seem very interested in the invention at all. He goes to the next table.

"Cheer up, Mary, I'm sure Professor Milward loves it!" Dr. Krunlehord puts her hand on Mary's shoulder, "I know I do!" She lowers her voice, "And I bet Inventco would love it too." She walks to Professor Milward's side.

"I think it's great, and someone else does, too," Mr. Robinson says, smiling. He motions behind Mary. As he walks away, Mary turns around to see Justin. He's smiling at her and then he mouths, "Good job". She smiles back, then looks back at her project and wonders if it's really that good.

She watches the judges go over to Justin's table. Professor Milward looks just as unimpressed with Justin's project as he did with Mary's. Dr. Krunklehorn looks amazed, along with Mr. Robinson. When they leave, Justin looks satisfied with what the judges had said. Mary hopes he wins, but then again, she hopes she wins as well.

Soon after the science fair, Justin wanders over to Mary's table. She already has her invention in its box. I didn't take long to put away.

"How did it go?" Justin asks.

"I don't know. Mr. Robinson and Dr. Krunklehorn loved it, but Professor Milward didn't seem impressed. Does he even have emotions?" Mary asks.

"He was the same with mine. I guess we'll have to wait and see tomorrow." Justin says.

Gina and Olga run up to Mary's table, asking how everything went. Mary tells what happened.

"Wow, he is cute. No wonder you had a crush on him since the ninth grade!" Olga exclaims, a bit too loud. She receives a slap in the back of the head from Gina. Mary looks down, trying to hide her face, which is now as red as her hair again.

"We're going to go now." Gina pushes Olga away from the table.

"Best friends, they do that to you." Mary says. She tries to laugh it off, but she doesn't do a good job at it.

"What are you going to do." Justin says. Mary still is looking down, so she can't tell if Justin is feeling as awkward as her. She finally gets enough courage to look up. He's smiling his gorgeous smile.

"Oh, I have to go." Justin says, glancing down at his watch. Mary didn't even notice he had a watch on. "I have to pick up my little sister at daycare. Will you be here tomorrow?"

"To see who won? Yes." Mary says.

"Then I'll see you then." Justin walks away.

Mary watches as he walks out the door. She sighs to herself. Mary's walk home feels like a scene from a Disney classic. The birds are singing and little animals are running about. She can picture Snow White or Cinderella running across the road, singing.

When Mary arrives home, she puts her box on the kitchen table and heads to her room, but Heather stops her.

"Did you win?" Heather asks.

"Yes." Mary says dreamily.

"That's great!" Heather exclaims.

"I know." Mary grins. Before Heather can question the dazed expression on his sister's face, Mary frolics to her room.

**I hope you liked it and please review! In PEI, I wanted to start a new fanfic about Mary Johnson, since she was mentioned, and then I decided that she should be Lewis' mom. I may have mentioned in previous chapters, but I'm gonna say it again, in case I haven't. For some reason, the document on fanfiction makes everything go into a block, not paragraph form the way I wrote it, so I had to make new paragraphs, and believe me, that was fun, so the paragraphs might be off, or I might have missed one or something else. **


	4. 2007

**I updated in celebration of the end of exams! Yay! Enjoy!**

**L**ewis taps his pencil against his paper book. He looks up at the board to see the equation on it. Lewis had already answered the equation mentally. These questions are far too easy for him.

"Cornelius, can you give me the ans-" The teacher, Mrs. Legarci gets interrupted.

"Four." Lewis says.

"Very good, Cornelius." Mrs. Legarci begins showing the class how to properly answer the equation. Lewis, on the other hand draws little designs in his book.

The day had been very uneventful so far. Lewis's gaze takes him to the window. He sees cars rushing back and forth on the streets. As he watches the cars, he thinks on how they can be improved. Then, he sees a boy run by the window. The boy runs back to the window and presses his face against it. He waves to Lewis.

"Mrs. Legarci, can I open a window?" Lewis raises his hand.

"Go ahead, Cornelius." Mrs. Legarci says from the front of the room, still explaining the equation.

Lewis walks over to the window and opens it.

"What are you doing here?" Lewis questions.

"I'm on a mission, and I need you to complete it." Wilbur says, looking around to make sure no one sees him.

"What's the mission for?" Lewis asks.

"I'm looking for someone." Wilbur says.

"Who?"

"We don't have that information yet."

"We?"

"You and me. So you'll have to come with me."

"I can't leave class!" Lewis exclaims, but then realizes he was louder than expected. Mrs. Legarci doesn't seem to notice.

"Yes, you can." Wilbur says. "If you believe you can."

"I believe I can't!" Lewis says. He closes the window. He begins to return to his desk, but he can hear Wilbur tapping on the glass of the window. Lewis walks back and closes the drapes on the windows. Lewis walks back to his desk and continues his doodles. Mrs. Legarci moved on to the next question, but Lewis doesn't bother to answer it. It's too easy for him and he's thinking about Wilbur. He can't figure out what his new mission could possibly be. Lewis hears the beep on the P.A system, then the secretary's voice.

"Excuse me, but you're not authorized to use the P.A system." The secretary says.

"Don't worry, I'm a trained professional." Lewis hears Wilbur's voice. Lewis puts his head down on his desk. This will not end well.

"Cornelius Robinson, please come to the office." Wilbur says.

"I'm sorry, but you can't talk on this system." The secretary says.

"That's ok! I was just leaving!" Wilbur says, followed by a click, signifying that the announcement is over.

"Cornelius, please go to the office." Mrs. Legarci says.

"But..." Lewis nearly drops his pencil in shock. He tries to find the right words to explain to Mrs. Legarci that he can't go to the office without saying that Wilbur is his son.

"No buts, Cornelius." Mrs. Legarci stands in front of Lewis's desk. Her hands are on her hips. She looks sternly down at him.

"No, you don't understand." Lewis explains.

"You need to get to the office now." Mrs. Legarci says. Lewis decides to listen to his teacher. She'll get mad soon. Lewis gets up and walks to the office. It's a short walk, and with every step he takes, he dreads even more of what Wilbur wants. Lewis walks into the office. It's a large office for a middle school. The walls are an eggshell white and the ceiling has white panels. The floor is tiled white with gray designs. The desk the confused secretary sits at has a white top and the rest of it is gray. She's glaring at Wilbur, who's sitting in one of the gray chairs with fake wooden arm rests and legs.

"Your long lost cousin's dog's aunt's sister's mother's grandmother's uncle's step-cousin twice removed is here to see you." The secretary says, looking over attendance sheets.

"Wilbur, what are you doing here?" Lewis says annoyed.

"Finally! I thought you'd never come!" Wilbur says.

"What are you doing here?" Lewis asks again.

"I'll tell you outside. This area is not secure." Wilbur says, jumping up. "We have to go."

"I can't leave! People will see me leave and I'll get in trouble for it." Lewis says.

"But this mission is really important!" Wilbur says, sounding like a young child.

"But the secretary can see me!" Lewis says, motioning behind him. The secretary still looks over her attendance sheet.

"It'll be fun!" Wilbur says. Lewis doesn't look like he's willing to go.

"Come on, Lewis!"

"Yeah, go on, Lewis!" The secretary says. The two boys give her a questioning look, but then Wilbur grabs Lewis by the wrist and drags him out of the school and to the time machine.

"But we can't!" Lewis says, prying Wilbur's hand off of his wrist.

"Why not? We're here already! Just get into the time machine, and we can start the mission." Wilbur says, climbing into the time machine.

"We can't because I'm your father, and I'm forbidding you to take me to wherever you want to take me, and you can't go either." Lewis says sternly.

"What? Why?" Wilbur asks, sounding annoyed, but he puts on his seat belt.

"Because I can." Lewis says.

"I hate that answer." Wilbur mutters to himself. "But Dad, you have to come. The time stream depends on it!"

"What did you do this time?" Lewis asks, as he climbs onto the wing of the time machine.

"Stuff..." Wilbur says, glancing behind his shoulder to see Lewis putting on his seat belt. He can't hide his small smile. Wilbur closes the hatch of the time machine and flies above the clouds. Lewis begins to wonder why the beams of light aren't circling the time machine. Before he can ask, the time machine lands on the front lawn of Lewis's house.

"Why are we here?" Lewis asks, getting annoyed with Wilbur. If this was a trick, he'll be grounded for a very long time.

"Because," Wilbur gets out of the time machine, and Lewis follows. Wilbur goes to the garage door, then opens it without unlocking it.

"How did you do that?" Lewis asks, not really wanting to know the reason why.

"I have my ways." Wilbur smiles slyly as he walks inside the house. They're the only two in there. Lewis's parents are at work. Wilbur leads Lewis up to the lab, and then Lewis starts to wonder what Wilbur did.

"What did you do?" Lewis asks, trying to hide his anger.

"Well, I technically didn't do anything." Wilbur finally admits. "The time stream is fine, not counting me visiting you. I didn't break one of Dad's inventions this time either."

"Then what do you need me for?" Lewis asks, the anger getting the better of him.

"The mission, duh." Wilbur says. He goes to Lewis's desk, then walks behind it. He pulls out a red wagon with a blue blanket on it. Lewis doesn't bother to ask.

"The mission needs you, or your memory." Wilbur explains. "The mission requires me to find out who your birth mother is."

"But Wilbur, the reason why I didn't look for her when I had the chance was because I already had a family. I don't want to see my real mom anymore." Lewis says, more calm this time.

"That's just what Dad said." Wilbur says, sounding disappointed.

"I am your dad." Lewis says. Wilbur pauses with his hand on his chin. His gaze goes from the Memory Scanner to Lewis.

"Where did you get the blanket for the Memory Scanner?" Wilbur asks.

"I had it since I was a baby. Mildred found me wrapped in it when my mom put me up for adoption." Lewis says.

"So, the blanket has a meaning to you, therefore, you care about her, therefore, you want to find her!" Wilbur concludes, wondering if what he just said made any sense.

"Fine, I'll come with you on your mission, but it's only to help you. I don't want to find her." Lewis says with a reminder. Wilbur pulls of the blanket of the Memory Scanner and puts the headset onto Lewis's head.

"What time do we need?" Wilbur asks, holding onto the keypad.

"Twelve years, three months, and fourteen days." Lewis says.

Wilbur puts in the numbers, then Lewis does the rest to turn it on. The screen turns white, then objects appear on it. They see a young woman pick up the memory of Lewis.

"That's my mom." Lewis says. He wants to touch the picture of her, and hold her close to him. He doesn't know why he wants her now, but he just does.

"You have her looks." Wilbur says. "But we need to find her name."

Lewis types in a new date. The screen turns white again, then color goes into it. The screen has a new room in it. The walls are white and baby Lewis seems to be in a crib of some sort. A woman wearing a light green-blue uniform picks up the baby. She looks to be a nurse. They must be in a hospital. The nurse hands the baby to his mother.

"So, picked out a name yet, Mary?" The nurse asks.

"I never expected to get this far." Mary says.

"Well, it's a boy. Maybe you should name him after his father." The nurse suggests.

"No, the name doesn't fit him." Mary says. "I know! Lewis!"

"He looks like a Lewis." The nurse agrees. "What about a middle name?"

"Lewis Justin Johnson." Mary concludes. The screen goes blank and Lewis takes off the headset.

"Mary Johnson." Wilbur says quietly.

Lewis doesn't say anything. He just nods. He can't figure out what he feels. He thought seeing his mom would be like seeing someone on a T.V screen. He thought seeing his mom wouldn't make him want to see her, but now, he wants to see her more than anything. He doesn't care about already having a family. He wants to see his mom for the first time in twelve long years.

"That settles it." Wilbur says. "We're looking for Mary Johnson."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Please review! **


	5. 1993 again

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

Mary sits with her back leaning against a big oak tree. She has her head back against the hard bark. She has her eyes closed and her glasses are off, sitting beside her. The sun is warm on her face, but the moving leaves change the pattern of sunlight on her face. On her lap, on the boarder line of her skirt and legs is her notebook. It's opened to about the middle page. She has a pencil with a warn out eraser in the middle of the pages.

Beside her is Justin, leaning against the tree as well. His head is gently rested against Mary's shoulder, and he looks as if he's about to fall asleep.

"Anything?" Justin asks, gently nudging Mary with his shoulder.

She slowly nods her head slightly. "Nothing."

Mary sits up straight, leaving Justin to fall behind her. She quickly puts on her glasses, then turns to see Justin picking himself off of the ground.

"Sorry, Louis." Mary says sheepishly.

"No worries." Justin says, sitting up straight. He stands, brushing off the grass and dirt. He puts his hand out for Mary. She takes it and he helps her up. She has her note book and pencil under her arm.

"I have a place." Mary says. Before Justin can question her, she grabs him by the hand and drags him off somewhere. Mary wonders if taking him by the hand was too soon, but it's too late to go back now. Justin, on the other hand, doesn't really realize she's holding onto him. He's trying not to trip or fall. He has two left feet, while Mary on the other hand is a fast runner. Mary drags him down streets, until they're running on a dirt path. Mary stops running when she realizes she kicks up stones onto Justin.

"Are we there yet?" Justin asks, catching his breath.

"Shh!" Mary puts her hand over Justin's mouth. "Be quiet."

The two stay in silence for a while. They hear cars rushing by in the streets, but Justin listens closer. He hears a quieter sound. It sounds like waves hitting against a shore.

"A beach?" Justin asks.

Mary nods. She walks down the dirt path, and they soon arrive at a beach with clear white sand. Justin looks around, taking in the natural beauty as Mary rests up against a large rock to take her shoes and socks off.

"What are you doing?" Justin questions.

"Taking my shoes off." Mary says, wondering why he would ask such an obvious question.

"No, I mean, why?" Justin asks.

"I don't want my shoes to get wet." Mary says, taking her last sock off and shoving it into her shoe. "And you should too."

"Are we going to swim?" Justin asks, taking his shoes off and placing them beside Mary's.

"No, I'm still wearing my clothes." She pauses. "And we are not skinny dipping."

Justin laughs. "Darn, I'm so disappointed now."

Mary playfully slaps Justin's shoulder.

"Come on, you have to follow me." Mary says. She holds the note book in her left hand and starts to walk across the beach. As they walk farther along the warm sand, the beach get pebblier and pebblier. They come to a stop when a wall of rocks stops them.

"Is this the place?" Justin asks.

"It's Mermaid Cove." Mary says.

"Mermaid Cove?" Justin repeats.

"Yup. If you get drunk enough, the seals look like mermaids." Mary smiles. She steps into the water, then goes behind the wall of rocks. Justin follows her. The cold water makes Justin shiver. He shivers more when a small wave creeps up his leg. He steps over to where Mary is standing. She's on a large rock. The rest of the beach now looks like a giant rock.

"Is the water too cold for you?" Mary teases.

"I eat cold water for breakfast." Justin smiles. Mary continues to walk, until the rocks become separated. The rocks now look like pieces of slate.

"We're here. Mermaid Cove." Mary says. She sets her note book and pencil onto the ground, then puts a rock on it, to prevent the wind from blowing it out to sea.

"Wow. This place is so..." Justin pauses, looking for the right words. "Beautiful."

"I know." Mary agrees. Justin picks up a flat stone, then skips it across the water. It skips five times, then skids to a halt, then it sinks into the clear blue water.

"Wow! You're pretty good at it!" Mary says. She picks up a flat stone, like Justin's and throws it. It goes through the water, to the rocky sea bottom.

"Almost." Justin smiles. "It's like throwing a disk. Watch." He picks up another stone, then throws it. He doesn't realize it's not that flat. It doesn't skip. Mary smiles, trying not to laugh at him. She finds a flat stone, then skips it four times. "Not bad. You haven't beaten any world records, but not bad." Justin jokes. "So, do you visit here often?"

"More like every day." Mary takes in a deep break of the salty ocean air. "It's so...inspirational."

Without saying anything, Justin turns to face Mary. He pulls her chin over to him with his finger, then leads her lips up to his. He gently presses his lips against hers. Mary has no idea what do think or what do do, or how to react. The only thing she thinks right now is that she hopes not to pass out of joy.

After the kiss, Mary stares up at Justin. It was so random, so sudden. At the same time, she wishes the kiss would carry on forever. Justin notices Mary's confused look.

"The ocean inspired me to do it." He smiles.

"Another reason why I love this place." Mary says, blushing.

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! Also, Mermaid Cove is an actual place in Prince Edward's Island. It's a beach by our (Buddi's and my) cottage and we decided to explore, and we named it Mermaid Cove. **

**Please excuse the kiss scene, I'm not so good at writing about characters kissing a lot.  
**


	6. 2007 again

**Hi! I haven't updated for a while...two weeks? Well, here's the next chapter! I found that in the trilogy (I love calling it that :D) Wilbur wasn't being spazy enough...is he being too spazy now? Also, thanks for the reviews!**

Lewis struggles to get up the lab stairs. He's carrying a very large phone book. He finally makes it upstairs. When he reaches Wilbur, he drops the phone book, almost making it land on him.

"Hey! That almost landed on my foot!" Wilbur exclaims.

"That would be tragic." Lewis mutters, rubbing his sore arms.

Wilbur picks up the phone book, but it's heavier than it looks. Wilbur tries to make it look easy, but he's not doing a good job of it. He drops the phone book on Lewis's desk, almost landing on some blueprint for bubble travel. He flips open the book, then starts muttering what he reads. "Archuleta..." He turns some more pages. "Davidson..." He flips some more pages. "Hubert...Meath...Langish..." He turns some more pages. "Jonas...too far." He turns back some pages until he gets to Johnson.

"That's a lot of Johnsons..." Wilbur observes looking over the next few pages that reads "Johnson".

"It's a very common last name." Lewis says.

"No kidding." Wilbur says. "Ok. M. Johnson."

"What if she's married?" Lewis asks. "Her last name would be different."

"Her dad, brother, dog, excetra." Wilbur points out. "They'd remember her."

"Dog?" Lewis raises an eyebrow.

"I don't see you looking." Wilbur snaps his fingers. "Phone."

"Get it yourself." Lewis says.

"I'm working here! Do you want to find Mary Johnson?" Wilbur seriously asks.

Lewis pauses. Does he want to find Mary Johnson? Does he want to find his mother, the person that gave him away, but also the person that gave him the life he has now. That was indeed an excellent question, and Lewis has to think hard on that one.

"I'm waiting for an answer!" Wilbur says impatiently.

"Yes!" Lewis shouts out. "Yes, I want to find her!"

"That is the answer I wanted to hear!" Wilbur says. "Are you ready to find your mother?"

"Yes!" Lewis exclaims back.

"Will you risk life and limb to find her?"

"Yes!"

"Will you swim across the Atlantic Ocean?"

"Yes!"

"Will you climb Mount Everest?"

"Yes!"

"Will you get me the phone?"

"Yes! Wait..." Lewis realizes Wilbur's plan, but it's too late to say no now. He runs downstairs, to the kitchen, where a cordless phone is. He takes it from the cradle and runs back up to the lab. He hands it to Wilbur, slightly out of breath. Wilbur dials the first Johnson he sees. A. Johnson to be exact.

"519-082-9496" Wilbur says out loud as he dials the number. He puts the phone to his ear, then waits a few seconds. "It's ringing!" Lewis jumps in excitement. "Yes, hello, can I please talk to Miss. Mary Johnson?" He pauses. "Do you know where I could find Mary Johnson...yes, hence why I'm looking in the phone book! Look, pal, I'm on a mission, and I could have you in a federal prison if you don't cooperate!" Lewis snatches the phone from his future son.

"Uh...sorry about that. He's actually harmless." Lewis presses the "talk" button, and the phone goes off. "Maybe I should call people."

"Fine by me." Wilbur pushes the phone over to Lewis. Lewis puts the phone book on the ground, and goes on his knees to make searching easier. There are pages upon pages of people sharing the same last name. Then, Lewis realizes something that lowers his hopes even more. Mary Johnson could have moved after he was born. She could be in France, eating a crepe as they try to dial the endless phone numbers for the Johnsons.

"416-524-8690." Lewis reads the phone number, while dialing the numbers. He hopes this is it. "Hi, can I talk to Mary Johnson...oh, sorry. Wrong number."

Lewis hangs up. Two down, a million more to go.

"This will take forever!" Lewis complains.

"Well, you wanted to find her." Wilbur accuses his future father.

"No I didn't! You came to school and got me!" Lewis exclaims.

"Whatever." Wilbur says, dragging the phone book in front of him. "Hand me the phone. 189-557-2681." Wilbur says, then puts the phone up to his ear. "Can I talk to Mary Johnson. No, ok, buh-bye."

Lewis rolls his blue eyes. Three down, still three pages to go.

"Wait!" Lewis exclaims, waving his hands, as if to stop a bus. "There are three pages of Johnsons. Mary is also a popular name. There might be more than one Mary Johnson."

"But how many Mary Johnsons put their baby up for adoption?" Wilbur asks, pointing at Lewis.

"Who would say that to a complete stranger? That's personal!" Lewis points out.

"Not to her son." Wilbur retorts.

"If someone called you and said they were your son, would you believe them?" Lewis asks.

"If I had a son, which I will someday, he would call me and say that the TCTF needed to talk to Wilbur Robinson, then I would know that he was my son." Wilbur says, placing his hand on his chest.

"Are you implying that you'd put your only son up for adoption?" Lewis asks, outsmarting Wilbur.

"No!" Wilbur exclaims. "And who said I'd have one son. There'd be at least five." Wilbur puts his arms around Lewis's shoulders. "Imagine it. Mini Wilburs running around."

"Yeah, just imagine." Lewis says, taking Wilbur's arm off of his shoulders. "Your turn to call."

Wilbur hands Lewis the phone. He turns it on, then moves Wilbur out of the way so he can see the number. "Just ask for a survey, and don't get shy or anything. Trust me, laughing doesn't help." Wilbur says.

Lewis ignores his last comment, and hopes that it's a joke. "542-116-4912." Lewis says out loud. He holds the phone up to his ear. It rings once, then again. Three times, then a click and someone answers it.

"Hello?" It sounds like a young woman.

"Uh...hi, we're uh..." Lewis looks at Wilbur, who is doing his own game of charades to help tell Lewis what to say. He silently mouths the right words, but slowly. "We're doing a survey tooo...uh, to see? Yeah, to see if anyone in your household has put any of their children up for adoption." Lewis says, hoping he doesn't sound as strange as he thinks he did.

"No, sorry. No one in the household has put up their children for adoption." The woman says. "But are you also surveying people that has had an abortion? Then you could talk to my sister, Mary...crap, I said too much! Pretend I didn't say anything!"

Lewis almost drops the phone. Wilbur doesn't think that his shocked expression is a good one. Wilbur grabs the phone from Lewis. "Uh, sorry ma'am. My co-worker is on a coffee break. Could you please repeat yourself." Wilbur says, sounding almost like a professional.

"No. I said too much. I haven't even seen Mary for almost twelve years. I'm sorry."

Wilbur hangs up the phone, then looks at Lewis. "Well? What did she say?" Wilbur asks.

"She said that Mary had an abortion," Lewis whispers.

"Hey." Wilbur says calmly. "I don't think that's her."

Lewis doesn't do anything.

"I mean, like you said, there could be more than one Mary Johnson. Mary, what a popular name." Wilbur rattles on. "I mean, it wasn't the right Mary Johnson. How could you be here, if you were aborted, right?"

Lewis nods. "I guess," He still sounds upset. He picks up the phone from the floor and hands it to Wilbur. "Your turn."

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


	7. 1994

**Here is the next chapter! I plan to update very soon today! Thanks for the reviews so far!**

Mary wakes up, feeling sick again. It's been happening a lot. Drinking something fizzy always helps, and she feels better, but it's always the morning. She thinks that it's the flue.

Heather knocks on the bedroom door, then allows herself in. She's carrying a can of ginger ale. Heather is the only person Mary has told about feeling sick.

"Feeling sick again?" Heather asks. Mary nods, then grabs the ginger ale from her sister. After a few sips, she's feeling better already.

"This darn flue!" Mary says, taking another sip of ginger ale.

"Maybe it's more than the flue." Heather says thoughtfully. She sits on the side of Mary's bed.

"I feel nauseous in the middle of flue season." Mary says. "I know I don't get the flue that often, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. I'll be fine by next week." Mary's happy attitude turns to sadness.

"What now?" Heather asks.

"I had to cancel a date with Justin, again." Mary says. "He offered to come to visit me, but I told him not to. I don't want him sick as well."

"Maybe he can't catch it." Heather says, implying an undertone to her words.

"Wear a mask?" Mary giggles.

"No." Heather says, staring at the bedroom door. "Maybe you have something he can't catch, but something that would effect him. Something that would change your lives."

Mary slams the can of ginger ale onto her bed side table. "What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me that I'm pregnant or something? Because that is not true! You just have to assume, don't you?" Mary's outburst causes Heather to put her hand over Mary's mouth.

"Mom and Dad will hear you!" Heather hisses quietly. "I'm not saying for sure that you're pregnant, but it could be possible."

Mary removes Heather's hand. "How dare you. How dare you think of me in that way! That would never happen to me! Ever!"

"Look, sometimes things happen. I'm not saying you're irresponsible, and I'm not even saying that it's true, but it's a possibility. Just keep that in mind, ok?" Heather tries to calm herself, hoping that will calm Mary as well.

"Fine." Mary scowls at her sister. "But what would happen if I really was, you know." Mary doesn't want to say it.

"We'd find a solution." Heather says. "I know that's set in stone." Heather puts her hand on the side of Mary's face and stares into her deep brown eyes, hoping whatever she thinks isn't true, and hoping that it's just the flue. Heather leaves the side of Mary's bed, and her room, just wishing it would all end up well.

Later in the day, Mary feels a lot better. She gets dressed into a gray hoodie and baggy jeans. She goes leaves her room with her purse at her side.

"Going somewhere?" Mary's mother asks, watching TV as Mary passes the living room.

"Yeah." Mary says. "Just going to the store to buy some cough drops. I have a sore throat."

"Have fun, dear." Mary's mother doesn't look away from her show.

Mary leaves the house after putting on a pair of shoes. Her red ones, with a heel to them. She knows that they're a little to fancy to be going to a drugstore in, but they could bring her luck, and hope what she's about to find out isn't true. The drugstore is quaint, with white shelves of everything from shampoo to a bag of processed chips. Mary takes a deep breath as she goes down one aisle. She finds an abundance of what she's looking for, then she puts her hood up, over her hair, hoping that would be a disguise if anyone notices her. She grabs a few pregnancy tests, then leaves. The person at the cash register doesn't even look at Mary as she shines the red light onto the bar codes. Mary canters back home, hoping no one will see her, still.

When she gets inside, the races to her room, but her mother, who is still watching TV stops her.

"Mary, that was fast." Her mother says. "Why are you wearing your hood?"

"I thought it would rain." Mary lies. She goes to her room, then looks at the boxes she bought. There were brand names on the boxes, and big colourful letting claiming which test has the best results.

Mary takes her boxes to the bathroom with her. Test number one has a green plus sigh, test number two does as well, and test number three looks like the first two tests. Finally, test number four. It has a green plus sign.

Mary takes her tests back to her room and shoves them under her bed and smothers her face into her pillow, hoping that it's all a dream, and she'll wake up to Justin smiling at her. Mary starts to cry into her pillow, but it doesn't comfort her. Heather comes into the room, as if knowing what's wrong.

"Mary?" Heather asks.

"Go away." Mary says in between sobs.

"Mary." Heather says comfortingly. She sits beside Mary and holds her in a hug, with Mary still smothering her face. "Mary, Mary, Mary." Heather takes in a deep breath, then smiles. "What are we gonna do with you?"

"Go away." Mary says again.

"Is something wrong?" Heather asks, gently taking Mary's face out of the pillow. Tears still stream down Mary's face.

"I'm pregnant, ok?" Mary says.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Random fact: morning sickness can last all day. Please review!**


	8. Once again 2007

**This chapter is very short I know, but it forwards the plot, so it is good. Also, the chapter titles are messed up because I wanted to name the chapter titles after the year, but you can't have two chapters with the same title. **

"Ok, sorry. Bye." Wilbur hangs up the phone. "Ok, the first thousand Johnsons are not Mary." He looks at Lewis, who still isn't talking much. "Look, Lew, she's not your mom, ok? It's not possible."

Lewis doesn't say anything.

"Don't feel so bad. So there aren't any Mary Johnsons, but that doesn't mean she's not there. She could be married to Mr. Patterson, or Mr. Smith. We just don't know."

"But I know." Lewis says.

"That doesn't make sense, ok?" Wilbur says. "Why search for someone who isn't your mother?"

"She is, and I want to find her."

"Fine. If you want to go, that's just fine and dandy with me!" Wilbur says. "But just as long as I come with you."

Lewis nods in agreement.

Wilbur grabs the phone and dials the third Johnson they find. "Yes, hello? We called earlier to do a survey, and you said you could give us the number of Mary Johnson? Can we please have it?" Wilbur asks. "I understand. Bye."

Wilbur hangs up the phone. "She didn't want to tell us anything." Then his face brightens up, with the "I have a plan!" smile on his face.

"What now?" Lewis asks, planning for the worst.

"Maybe we should pay a visit to Mary's sister, just to make sure she's the right one." Wilbur suggests.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	9. 1994 again

**Hi! I'm updating again! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! **

One, two, three, four, five. A new record. Mary skips another stone, but fumbles it. She takes a stone that's not flat, and throws it into the water. She wants to dive into the cold water, and just float away into the ocean, and let it carry her away somewhere where she won't have to worry. She wants her baby gone, out of her life. She hopes that something will go wrong, and it doesn't make it. She knows that's a horrible thing to think, but that's what she wants.

She looks back down to the slate covered beach, then looks at the dirt walls surrounding most of the beach. No one would find her, and if someone did, they'd have to climb down an unstable wall of dirt. It was just her, some crabs and a whole lot of slate.

"Thought I'd find you here." So much for being away from everybody.

Mary knows his voice.

"I thought my disguise would fool you."

Mary has her hood up, so no one can see the back of her.

"I'd recognize you anywhere." Justin says, taking her hand into his warm hand. "I heard what happened from your sister. We got ourselves in quite a mess."

"No kidding." Mary says.

"I'm not." Justin says, trying to make the mood light. "So, I guess this is what happens when two science geeks fall in love. No wonder Disney never made a movie about that."

"It's not funny." Mary mutters.

"Never said it was." Justin pulls Mary closer, and he puts his arm around her shoulders and gives her a tight squeeze. "What to do now?"

"I've already decided." Mary says.

"Well, what's the decision?" Justin asks.

"I'm going to go on a cliff, then jump into the water, and have the waves carry me off somewhere, maybe to Never Land, where I'll be safe." Mary says, sounding almost as if that was an actual plan.

"Sounds good, but how about a less fictional place." Justin suggests.

"What's your plan, oh non-fiction one?" Mary asks, putting her head on Justin's shoulder.

"Well, I kind of helped you get into this mess, and since I'm half responsible, I'm gonna stick by your side one hundred percent." Justin says. "I can save up some money, and get some money from my college fund, and we can buy an apartment, and everything we need for the baby."

"No." Mary says. "No, we're not. I want to go to college. I want to be a teacher, but how can I now? No. I'm getting an abortion, Justin. It's easier that way. You can stay with me if you want, but you're not tied down."

"Just because it's easy doesn't mean it's right." Justin says. "It's your decision, and I'm not going to make it for you, but do what's right. I just want you to know that I'll be there if you need me."

"Thanks." Mary gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "Maybe the apartment fantasy can come true when I graduate."

"Maybe." Justin agrees.

**I hope you liked it! Is it just me, or are the chapters getting shorter and shorter? It's true, the next few chapters are half a page in my word document, but this perhaps means two updates in a day :D**


	10. 2007 once again

**I updated in the same day! Huzzah! And I kinda lied...this chapter is almost a page in my word document, not half a page. Oh, well! Enjoy! **

Wilbur and Lewis walk towards a small house in a quiet street. It looks to be an older house, with the white shingled walls turning a beige colour, and the black roof shingled looked that they're about to fall off. The house is in need of a few touch ups. The house is numbered 112 Lawson Road.

"Is this the right place?" Wilbur asks.

Lewis looks at the house number on a crumpled piece of paper he got from the phone book. 112 Lawson Road.

"This is it." Lewis confirms.

Wilbur knocks on the door. Soon, it opens, revealing a woman. She has short brown hair that touches her shoulders, that's slightly wavy. She has beautiful blue eyes, and a nice smile.

"Hello. How can I help you?" She asks. She's the woman they talked to on the phone. She looks at Wilbur, then her gaze goes to Lewis. "Have we met? I think I've seen you before."

"We called earlier about a survey." Wilbur says. "You told us about a Mary Johnson."

"I did, but I don't believe you need to meet her in person." The woman says. "And aren't you a little young to be doing surveys?"

"Did Mary have blond hair and brown eyes?" Wilbur asks.

The woman turns to meet Lewis's gaze. She nods, looking unsure whether she should talk to the kids, since they're only kids, or if she should slam the door on their faces to give them a hind to leave. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well..." Wilbur tries to find the right words.

"We think that I'm her son." Lewis says. T

he woman gives Lewis a confused look. She shakes her head. "There must be a mistake. She had an abortion, so that's not possible."

Lewis finally wants to let go of this idea, but Wilbur is one who wants to interrogate her some more. "Do you know that for sure?"

"No. Mary left me. She was scared that Mom and Dad would find out. They could've helped her, but she left." The woman says. She puts her hands to her face. "Why am I telling that to a bunch of eleven-year-olds?"

"Hey! I'm thirteen!" Wilbur exclaims.

"Well, I'm sorry to get your age wrong, but you don't understand how emotional this is for me." The woman says, sounding upset. "If you don't mind, I have work to do." The woman says as she begins to close the door.

"Wait!" Lewis calls out. The woman glares at him, but stops closing the door. "When I was a baby, my mom left me at an orphanage, and it took me twelve years to get adopted, and one hundred twenty-four adoption interviews until I got adopted. Finding my real mom would mean so much to me. Can you just try to help me?" Lewis asks, realizing how much he really wanted to find his long lost mother.

"You've brought back some bad memories. Can't you see that I'm hurt enough as it is?" The woman sounds like she's about to cry. "I can assure you that Mary isn't your mother." The woman closes the door and the boys can hear the door click as the lock is set into place. Lewis looks down, feeling disappointed that this Mary isn't his mother, and also for upsetting a person with their bad memories.

Lewis turns to Wilbur for support.

"Told you she wasn't your mom." Wilbur says, and heads for home.

**I hope you liked it, and please review! **


	11. 1994 once again

**It's a short chapter again! I'm sorry, but there's a 2 and a half page chapter coming up...almost soon. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and enjoy! **

Mary looks down at her backpack and takes in a big sigh. Crammed into her backpack are some clothes, and all of her money. This should last her. She looks to her bedroom window. She doesn't want to leave. She wants to stay, and let her baby grow up in a happy environment, but her parents would instantly kill her if they ever found out she was going to have a baby in the first place. She glances down at her slightly rounded stomach, and places her hand on it.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," Mary says.

Mary turns when she hears a knock on her door. It's Heather.

"What are you doing?" Heather sounds cold and distant. Ever since Mary brought up having an abortion, Heather hasn't been as friendly. It is hard for Mary to see her happy sister look so angry, to see her with her face shadowed by her hair.

"What do you think?" Mary asks.

"Why do you need a bag?" Heather asks.

"Why don't I?" Mary zips her bag shut and throws it over her shoulder.

"You're being difficult." Heather growls. "Mom and Dad can help you, you know." Mary ignores her sister. She pushes her to the side and leaves her room. "Stop blaming me and our parents and Justin!" Heather screams to Mary as she walks down the hall. Fortunately, their parents are at work, and the screaming isn't heard by anyone. Mary doesn't care about her screaming sister. Heather can scream until her voice becomes dry, and Mary wouldn't turn her head to see her. "You did it to yourself!" Heather continues to scream.

Mary runs out of the house, but she puts on her shoes first. She runs down the street, but she has no idea where to go next. A friend? Maybe even Justin. Maybe she should get the abortion after all. That would take her out of the mess. It would make everything alright. As she wonders around the neighbourhood, away from her angry sister, she begins to lean towards an abortion again. Maybe sacrificing the baby would be better. As she takes more of a liking to the abortion idea, she walks past 6th Street Orphanage. Maybe it's a sign. Mary wonders around some more, until she comes across a cheap apartment building with a room for rent.

**What will happen next? The next chapter will come in a matter of seconds! Please review! **


	12. Another 2007 Chapter

**Here's the next chapter...it's slightly bigger than the last one. Enjoy! **

"Lewis, I'd hate to burst your bubble, but that isn't helping us." Wilbur says, watching Lewis hit his head against his desk. "And I'm no doctor, but I don't think that's good for your brain." Lewis glares at Wilbur. "I'm just saying."

"This is dumb." Lewis says. "She left me on a rainy doorstep. She wouldn't want to see me."

"Lewis, Lewis, Lewis, snap out of this depression. Did you even see the way she was holding you before she left? She cared then, she'll care now." Wilbur says, putting his hands on Lewis's shoulders. "She still loves you after twelve years, ok? If I ran away for twelve years, and you saw me at age..."

"25." Lewis says unenthusiastically.

"25, would you still love me?" Wilbur asks.

"Yeah, but Franny would probably kill you for running away." Lewis admits, smiling a bit at the image.

Wilbur scowls at his future father, but ends up smiling. "So you see, she does love you. We just need to find her."

"She could be anywhere. Don't you get it? She could be in China, or Australia, or...or...," Lewis exclaims, trying not to get over emotional.

"Or in the same city as you," Wilbur says calmly. "We'll find people who knew Mary, and then we'll get the answers, like on those old cop shows you and mom watched when I was a kid, and then it scared me because there was a lot of blood, and I didn't really get it, although I was supposed to be in bed at the time, and I managed to trick Carl, so I escaped out of my room..." Wilbur trails on.

Lewis pauses his rant when he hears Wilbur's rambles about his childhood. He turns to face Wilbur, who is having a vision about his past. Wilbur's vision is disrupted when he realizes Lewis is giving a hug.

"I love you, Wilbur," Lewis says. Lewis lets Wilbur out of the hug, and he gives his best friend a confused look, "You just made me realize how childish I was acting. I don't want to look at the past any longer. I want to look to the future. I realized that my future family is way better than my past family. I'm looking to the future, and there's no way you can stop me."

Wilbur feels disappointed now. He needs to find a way to have Lewis keep looking for Mary, then he sees the memory scanner, with the blue blanket onto the floor. "If you only want the future, then why did you keep the blanket your mom gave you?" Wilbur asks, and that makes Lewis realize he was always thinking about the past.

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! **


	13. 1995 Reprise

**Happy March break everyone! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Adoption. That's her final decision, adoption. No one gets hurt that way, and the baby won't even remember her. It's the better way, and then a loving family will love it, and care for it, and it will grow up to do great things one day.

Mary has her eyes shut. She wants to sleep, but she doesn't feel like sleeping. Her thoughts are all abstract in her mind, and nothing right now, makes sense. She hears a knock on the door.

"Come in," Mary calls to the door. A very old women walks in with a limp, but she has a kind expression, and hands are folded in front of her. She takes slow careful steps toward Mary, then she pulls up a chair beside Mary's bed.

"Hi, Mary," The woman greets Mary. She has a maternal voice, "I'm Meredith, the adoption councilor."

Mary opens her eyes to see Meredith, "Hi."

"We're glad that you chose adoption, and I will personally make sure that your child will be adopted by the best family, and I just hired a new staff member. She's very eager to help all children get adopted." Meredith explains.

Mary feels better, "That's good. I mean the baby wouldn't have a good life with me. I just moved into an apartment, and there are boxes everywhere, and it's just a mess. You know, my parents don't know, and my boyfriend doesn't know I'm putting it up for adoption."

Meredith puts her hand on Mary's, "We get this situation a lot, more than we'd like to, but you're right, your child will be in better care, and it will grow up to live a very fulfilling life, we guarantee it."

A nurse comes into the room now. In her arms is a blue blanket, and she places the baby on Mary's lap, and sees him for the first time.

"He's a beautiful boy," The nurse smiles, and leaves Mary and Meredith alone again.

Mary glances down at her baby. He has blond hair, like her, and blue eyes, like his dad. The nurse was right. He is beautiful, the most beautiful baby Mary has ever seen.

"I have everything ready in the van, and I'll take him to the orphanage when you're ready," Meredith says, "It is always hard saying goodbye."

The word "goodbye" sinks Mary's heart. She couldn't leave her beautiful baby behind. She tightens her grip around him. "I-is it too late to change my mind?" Mary asks.

"No," Meredith says calmly.

"Then, I'd like to take him home with me. I'm sorry to waste your time," Mary says, starting to cry.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do what's best for him," Meredith says. She puts her warm hand on Mary's arm, and gives a gentle squeeze, then she leaves the room. When Meredith leaves, the nurse comes in again.

"You're got giving him up?" The nurse asks.

"No," Mary says.

"So, picked out a name yet, Mary?" The nurse asks.

"I never expected to get this far." Mary says.

"Well, it's a boy. Maybe you should name him after his father." The nurse suggests.

"No, the name doesn't fit him." Mary says. "I know! Lewis!"

"He looks like a Lewis." The nurse agrees. "What about a middle name?"

"Lewis Justin Johnson." Mary concludes.

**I hope you liked it, and please review. And yes, I know I totaly bent a rule. Meredith was implying that she'd take Lewis to the orphanage in a van, which implies the use of a carseat, and I know new babies should't go into carseats. It just fit the story better. **


	14. Another 2007

**At long last, here is the long chapter I've been promising! **

Everything was going fine for the rest of the day. Lewis ended the discussion about finding him mom. He didn't want to find something he couldn't get, and as much as Wilbur persisted, Lewis always answered with a "no". This technique was working perfectly, until they heard a knock at the front door.

Lewis makes his way downstairs, and Wilbur runs into him, on the quest to find the unexpected stranger at the door. Maybe, it could be Mary Johnson, who just happened to be there coincidentally when they were talking about her. Wilbur opens the door to find "the annoying little girl" with a big smile. It was a mother, just not the right one.

"Hi!" Little Franny exclaims to Wilbur, "Is Lewis home? I asked Mike where he was, and he said he went home early. Is he sick? I brought his homework home so he can be caught up for tomorrow."

"Lewis is busy right now, can I take a message?" Wilbur explains, but he gets pushed aside by Franny, who almost immediately finds Lewis.

"Hi, Lewis!" Franny says, in her happy tone again, "I brought you your homework. Are you sick today? You're never ever sick!"

Lewis smiles at his future wife, and he wants to explain to Wilbur even more about the family he already has, but that would ruin the fun of Franny's future, and she would probably think Lewis has officially lost it.

"I'm fine. My friend from...Canada came to visit, so I took the day off, but he has to go soon because his pet caribou needs to be groomed, and fed," Lewis says, trying to give a hint to Wilbur.

"Oh, no, it's fine. Mom's taking care of...Beaver," Wilbur says.

"Beaver?" Lewis mutters.

"Aww! That's so cute! Can you ride Beaver?" Franny asks, "That reminds me! I know some people in Canada! What part are you from? Maybe we know each other!"

"Uh...I'm from the state...," Wilbur trails off, and looks for Lewis for help. He mouths, "Province! B.C, Vancouver!"

"I'm from the province of...Vancouver...," Wilbur says.

"Wow! I know people in Vancouver! What's you mom's name? Maybe I know her," Franny says.

"Uh...her name is Alberta," Wilbur says, running out of Canadian places.

"Alberta? That's an unusual name. It's almost as if you made it up on the spot," Franny begins to sound suspicious.

"The truth is," Wilbur begins, "the reason why I'm here is not just for an unexpected visit. You may not know, but Lewis is adopted, and we need to find his birth mother."

"I knew he was adopted," Franny says, then she turns to Lewis, "and I thought you said you were happy with your family," she begins to look hurt, "did you lie to me?"

Lewis glares at Wilbur for starting the birth mother thing again, "No, I just wanted to know...suddenly."

The hurtful expression fades off of Franny's face, and her friendly smile comes back, "So, where do we find her?"

"That's the problem," Wilbur explains, "we can't find her. Her name is Mary Johnson, and we talked to her sister, and now her sister doesn't like us."

Franny thinks hard on the situation. The first thought that comes into her mind is a police search, but she doubts that the police would want to get involved in finding someone who really isn't lost. Then, it hits her. A genius idea! "We can use dogs to find her!" Franny exclaims.

"Great idea, really," Wilbur says, "but where do we have a pack of dogs? I mean we could use the DogFinder 5.20, but that's not invented...yet...."

"You're weird," Franny concludes. She skips out of the front room in search for Buster.

"That was too close!" Lewis exclaims in a whisper.

"Sorry, but by the way, the reason why it's 5.20 is because, let's just say, the robot dog didn't like live dogs," Wilbur says. Lewis wonders what could possibly go wrong, but then he decides to let the future go the way it should.

"Got 'em!" Franny comes back carrying a squirming Buster.

Buster, in 2007 is only a young puppy. He doesn't know any tricks, and he's not even house trained. Surprisingly, in thirty years into the future, he'll still be alive, mainly because of new medicine invented by Cornelius. The only thing wrong with Buster in the future is his slightly distorted vision.

"Franny, Buster can't do anything. He's just a puppy," Lewis says as Franny sets the puppy down.

"But he's so cute!" Franny begins to give Buster a belly rub, while cooing to him, "Who's a cute puppy-wuppy? You are! That's right! You're a cute puppy-wuppy! I love you so much, yes I do, yes I do!" She stops playing around with Buster, who is now extremely hyper, "You know, I want my first kid to be named Buster, after the dog."

Wilbur just glares at Franny as Lewis tries not to laugh. "Now, to find Lewis's mom," Franny looks down to see that Buster is nowhere to be seen.

"He's too wound up to search now," Lewis explains.

"But then how can we find you mom?" Franny asks. At that moment, the front door opens, and Bud walks in. He's early from work. He usually stays longer after school to grade tests or to give advise to his students.

"Hey, Lewis, hi, Lewis's friends!" Bud greets everyone.

"Hi, Dad," Lewis says back.

"Franny, why the long face? Cat got your smile?" Bud asks when he sees Franny's sad expression.

"No, it's just that we're trying to find Lewis's birth mother, but nothing's working out," Franny pouts. "Can you help him find her?"

Lewis wanted to stop Franny before she finished her sentence. He's afraid that trying to find his actual parents would offend his new family. Lewis's fear is erased when Bud doesn't take any offense to what Franny said.

"I don't think we can," Bud says, "There were no papers about his birth mother."

"I know," Lewis says, "Mildred told me that a hundred times."

"I guess we'll never find Mary Johnson," Wilbur says, sounding just as sad as Franny.

"Mary Johnson?" Bud exclaims, "I knew a Mary Johnson! She was my student...thirteen years ago."

"Was she his mom?" Wilbur and Franny ask in unison. "Let me think...what did she look like?" Bud asks himself, "Oh, right! She looked a bit like Lewis, and she was an inventor. I knew she'd do amazing things and go far, but she didn't seem like that kind of person who would just anonymously put her kid up for adoption."

"Did she have a boyfriend?" Wilbur asks, and everyone seems to know where he was getting at.

"She did like Justin Kauffman," Bud recalls, "who knows, she just might be your actual mom, Lewis."

"But how can we contact her?" Franny asks.

"I can't help with that...unless Lewis managed to invent a robotic dog that could find people by their name...," But thinks to himself.

"But, are you ok with me finding my mom?" Lewis asks.

"Of course! It's you're decision. Your mom and I aren't going to stop you from finding someone close to you. You can find her whenever you're ready to," Bud says. Lewis feels much more relieved. He was making a big deal over nothing. "So, Lewis, do you want to find your mom? I'm sure the whole family will be willing to help. I'm sure that Uncle Fritz and Aunt Petunia will be willing to help, and Uncle Joe, and his girlfriend, Billie will help to. She's such a nice girl," Bud says, "Are you ready to find her?"

"No," Lewis says, with a smile.

"No?" Bud repeats.

"No," Lewis confirms.

"But why?" Bud asks.

"My mom gave me away, and that was her decision. Now, I've realized again, that I already have the greatest family I've ever dreamed about, and I wouldn't give that up for the world," Lewis says, feeling a bit cheesy for what he said, but it is the truth, that family is all he ever wanted for the first twelve years of his life.

"Then I respect that decision," Bud says.

"Me too," Franny chimes in.

"I guess I do too," Wilbur admits.

"Thanks," Lewis says.

**Yeah, it has that family cheesy-ness, but it was bound to happen. Please review! **


	15. A Possibly Final 2007

**I updated a third time! Yay! Thanks for the reviews by the way. **

Mary sits at home, enjoying her day off. Her husband, Justin as at work. Mary flips though the channels, but she can't help but think of Heather, and her parents, who she left behind, and she can't get her mind off of Lewis. It's just another guilt trip.

A knock on the door distracts her and she answers it. In front of her is a young boy, no older than thirteen. He's tall for age, and he has dark eyes, and black hair, with a unique cowlick. He used the future technology to finally find her.

"Can I help you?" Mary asks.

"Are you Mary Johnson?" The boy asks.

"I was, I just got married last year," Mary explains.

"Can I tell you something? About your son?" The boy asks.

"Come in," Mary invites him in. The two sit across from each other in the living room, both with anxious expressions.

"I'm Wilbur Robinson," The boy says, "and I just want to know some things about your son."

"I secretly put him up for adoption. No one should know who I am," Mary admits.

"Why did you give Lewis up?" Wilbur asks.

"How do you know his name?" Mary asks.

"I just know," Wilbur says.

Mary sighs, thinking of when she was eighteen, "I had a boyfriend, who is now my husband. I ended up pregnant, before I could go to college, and I wanted to get an abortion, but then I realized he could feel, and I couldn't kill an unborn child. I asked Meredith, the adoption counselor to take him to the orphanage after he was born, but I couldn't let go of him. He was so beautiful and special, and I couldn't do that, but eventually, I did. I didn't talk to my boyfriend or my family, and after I gave him up, I got back together with my boyfriend, and the rest is history. Now, tell me about Lewis. Does he want to see me? Did he get adopted into a good family?"

"It took twelve years for Lewis to get adopted, but it was worth the wait. He has the best family he could ever ask the for. He doesn't want to know about his past, because he already has a family. He's going to be a famous inventor, like your dream," Wilbur says.

"I was so close to being a famous inventor, but someone took my appointment with InventCo, some guy in a bowler hat, but Justin and I got past that, and now I work at InventCo. Lucille Robinson, my science teacher's wife works at InventCo, you know. She was my inspiration, to be an inventor like her. She invented the Caffeine Patch," Mary says, "and I heard that there's a boy that's an inventor. We're looking at his blueprints. He's a pretty smart kid."

"That kid...is your son," Wilbur says, and Mary's expression is overwhelmed with pride.

"My boy is an inventor," Mary says happily.

"You know, he's going to grow up to be an amazing inventor...and an amazing father," Wilbur says, but now mostly to himself.

"How do you know so much about him?" Mary asks.

"Because, Lewis is my best friend," Wilbur says.

Mary is in shock after Wilbur leaves. She can't believe what she just heard. She doesn't care if he doesn't want to see her, or if he doesn't care about her. All she only cares that he is happy.

**I have a question. Is this the last chapter? It can be, if you want, but if you have any suggestions for a final chapter, I'm willing to read it. **


	16. A Final 2007

**This is the official last chapter! Thanks for the suggestion! They were all roughly the same, so due to popular demand this chapter has been made! Thanks so much for everyone who review the whole time, and thanks, Buddi for proofreading! :) **

Lucille knocks three times on his bedroom door. "Lewis? Are you decent? Wilbur and a nice girl are here to see you."

"Come in," Lewis says, thinking the nice girl is Franny, although Lucille knows who Franny is by now.

Lewis is looking over a blueprint on his desk in his room, and he doesn't look up to see his two visitors. Lucille shuts the door behind Wilbur and the girl.

"Hey, Lewis," Wilbur says.

"I'm a little but busy right now. Do you think you two can come back later?" Lewis asks.

"I don't think so," Wilbur says, glancing to the girl beside him. "It's kinda important...like really important."

Lewis finally turns to see his future son, and someone new. She's not a girl- she's much older, maybe in her thirties. Her straight blond hair touches the midsection of her shoulders, and she has brown eyes, and glasses. Lewis tries to say something, but the simplest phrases don't come to him. His jaw drops as a reaction. She looks remarkably similar to the woman he saw in the memory scanner, but he doesn't care about her. He has his own family, anyway, but he just can't seem to take his eyes off of her.

"Hi, Lewis," she says hesitantly, her voice sounding as calming as a gently breeze on a hot summer's day. "I'm Mary Johnson."

She takes a step towards Lewis, but only one. The two can only stare at each other, acting as if one is a deer, not wanting to frighten each other away.

"Now, Lewis, I understand if you don't want to talk to me," Mary says. "I really do understand. I mean, you have very nice parents, and I am not trying to replace them. It was my decision to let you be adopted, and I stand by that decision. I just wanted to come and see how my son is doing."

Mary blinks tears away, as she turns, thinking that Lewis' silence is a sign of rejection. Truly, she is happy to know that everything worked out for him, and he got the family he deserved. Mary reaches for the doorknob, with Wilbur in the background, not knowing what to do.

Mary stops walking when Lewis runs from his chair and tightly hugs her. She turns to hug him back. Both can't believe that they finally found each other after twelve years.

"Now, Lewis, honey," Mary says. "I have to go now, but that doesn't mean we can't ever see each other. We'll see each other around town, and if you have any problems, you can always come and talk to me, and when you're older, and make the unveiling of you inventions public, I'm going to be in the first row of people, right beside your parents."

Lewis' grip loosens around Mary. He has to let her go for a second time, but it won't be the last.

**Short chapter, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


End file.
